Nakama: Part Two: Princess Goes Pirate
by FanFictionneer
Summary: The story of Nakama continues as the Straw Hat crew, now with Sabo as their newest crewmate, resumes their travels in the New World. However, disaster strikes as the news is out that Alabasta is under attack by a neighbouring kingdom. What will the Straw Hat Pirates do to help their dear friend Vivi, princess of the Alabasta Kingdom?


_**Hello everyone! Here I am with the very first chapter of the next part of One Piece: Nakama! :D It's called Princess Goes Pirate, as you've noticed, so you can easily guess who this is about.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT**_ _ **: If you haven't read the previous part called Long Lost Friends, please go and read that before reading this fic, or else you might get confused ;)**_

 _ **Now, let's get started! Enjoy!**_

 _ **One Piece: Nakama**_

 _ **Part Two: Princess Goes Pirate**_

 **Chapter One: Unrest in the Desert Kingdom**

It was a peaceful morning in the New World, and it almost seemed too peaceful. It was the New World after all, anything could happen there.

Everyone on the Thousand Sunny was doing what they felt like doing. Nami was sunbathing on the deck with Robin, and Sanji was happily serving them all kinds of snacks and drinks. Zoro was at the front of the ship, practicing his sword swings with weights that seemed way too heavy, but not for Zoro. Franky was working on some new machine. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook were playing silly games in which Luffy was cheating way too often. And Sabo, who'd easily fit in with the crew, was sitting by Franky, reading today's newspaper.

After leafing through some boring articles on new decisions the governments made concerning taxes and other politics pirates didn't give a damn about (Why were there so many articles on that? No one cares!), Sabo stumbled upon some real news, important news. The blonde quickly read through the article before looking up to his fellow crewmates. "Hey guys, you went to Alabasta, right?" he spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Yeah, we went there over two years ago. That's where Luffy defeated Crocodile, who wanted to take over Alabasta." Nami explained, lifting the sunglasses she'd been wearing so she could see Sabo better. "Did something happen there?" she asked, growing a little worried. Why was Alabasta in the newspaper? Did something bad happen in the Desert Kingdom? The Navigator hoped that their friend Vivi was alright, and she definitely wasn't the only one. The others who'd been to Alabasta two years ago now worried a little as well.

"Here, it says that a neighbouring country has invaded Alabasta, intent on conquering all of it." Sabo told his crewmates.

"W-what? Alabasta is under attack by another country?!" Sanji reacted shocked. "Is our darling Princess okay?!"

"T-this is bad! What i-if that country a-actually manages to win this war a-and take over Alabasta?!" Usopp uttered in a panicked frenzy. "Vivi is in danger!" he screeched, Chopper joining in, panicking as well. The two started running around the ship, yelling out all kinds of bad scenarios.

"Shut up you idiots!" Zoro yelled, quieting down the ruckus caused by Sanji, Usopp and Chopper. "Instead of whining about it, we can go and do something about it!"

"That sounds like a good suggestion, but it is our captain who gets to decide." Robin stated as she turned to look at Luffy. "So what do you think, Luffy?"

Luffy looked at his crewmates with a look that was a mix of anger and determination. "We go to Alabasta and kick the asses of those bastards who want to take over the country and hurt Vivi, one of our comrades." He spoke on a serious tone, and the other Straw Hats agreed loudly.

"I'm going to kick ass and save our dear Princess!" Sanji exclaimed, now all fired up for their new objective.

"Everyone! Set sail for Alabasta!" Luffy yelled loudly.

* * *

The day seemed to be endless in Alabasta. The sky was darkened by smoke and sand that had been thrown into the sky by the fighting and the running horses. People, innocent civilians were running all over the place, desperately trying to get away from danger, trying to escape with their lives intact. Buildings were destroyed beyond recognition and roads were full of holes and cracks from artillery fire. There was an orange-red glow around the town near the coast of Alabasta, fire that was burning down houses and shops being the only strong enough source of light because the sun was blocked out by the smoke and dust.

Even though the town named Nanohana was quite a ways removed from the capital of Alubarna, being a few kilometres further down at the coast, crown princess Vivi Nefertari could easily see the smoke rising from it in the distance as she looked out of her bedroom window. She looked on with a saddened expression on her face. She truly wished she could, or rather, was allowed to do something for the people that lived there...Her father, the King, did not allow her to go there to help out, because it was too dangerous. He knew that she was a strong and capable enough fighter to be of enough help, but he didn't want Vivi to get hurt, so she was not allowed to leave the capital for the entire duration of the war, and she was forbidden from leaving the palace without protection from guards. Before this war started, ever since Crocodile had been defeated two years ago, she could walk around the capital safely, even without guards. None of the citizens was going to hurt her, they were all very kind hearted. They still were, but the King feared that there might be spies or assassins in the city.

"I know you are deeply worried about the people in Nanohana, Vivi-sama, but you must understand that you cannot go there." A voice spoke up.

Vivi turned around to look at the owner of the voice. "I do understand, Igaram, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to go there to help."

Igaram let out a deep sigh. "But you still can't, Vivi-sama. The enemy troops have overthrown Nanohana with great numbers, it's too big a risk."

Vivi nodded lightly, though she still did not agree with being kept away from the conlifct. The princess resumed looking through the window with a sad frown on her face. Then suddenly, a thought popped up in her mind. "Igaram? Do you think Luffy and the others have heard of what is going on here?" she asked, feeling both hopeful and concerned at the idea of them knowing about the war.

"I would not be surprised if they knew, Vivi-sama." Igaram stated calmly.

The Alabastan princess could not help but agree. The news about the current conflict would definitely have been spread by newspapers by now and chances were that it had reached the Straw Hats this way. Vivi wondered how they would react to all of this. Would they continue on their travels, or would they attempt to do something? It was probably selfish to hope that they would come and help out, and possibly just wishful thinking, but Vivi somehow had a feeling that they cared enough to temporarily halt their travels in the New World to aid Alabasta in its time of need. They were her friends, after all. Was it wrong to think that? She didn't want to bother them with a problem that wasn't theirs, but she knew that if they did end up coming, there was no way to stop them. They were a very determined bunch who were very much capable of showing true kindness.

* * *

In the port town of Nanohana, men, women and children ran as cavalrymen chased after them on their strong horses. Innocent people were cut down with swords already covered in the blood of their fellow countrymen. The soldiers of Alabasta did their very best to stop these horrifying attacks and hold off the enemy troops, but they were losing. The invaders often launched barrages of artillery fire before sending in their armies to set buildings on fire and kill off survivors. Luckily, they were still only in Nanohana and had not yet spread to the surrounding towns, but there was little doubt that this would happen very soon. Nanohana was almost destroyed beyond recognition and most civilians were either dead or had fled elsewhere. Those that remained were almost solely the soldiers desperately trying to fight off the invaders, so the hostile army now had little left to do in the burning town.

At the coast of Nanohana, a man in uniform was comfortably sitting in a chair placed by a table entirely covered in maps of Alabasta. He calmly sipped his wine while looking at the burning town.

A young soldier approached the man and saluted. "We have nearly taken all of Nanohana, sir!"

The man in the chair, a high-ranking officer, smirked. "That is great to hear, we will show these pathetic people the true power of the Alharara Kingdom!" he exclaimed proudly, to which the soldiers let out enthusiastic shouts.

 _ **And that is all for the first chapter of Nakama Part Two: Princess Goes Pirate! I am very happy that I have finally finished it! I am in my first year of college so I have been very busy and I also had a pretty big writer's block for a while, but that is now finally over. I am still busy with school but I'll try my very best to write whenever I can.**_

 _ **Also a sidenote on the places mentioned in this chapter: Nanohana is an actual canon place in Alabasta, I didn't come up with that one myself. 'Alharara' means 'heat' in Arabic, which I found quite fitting since it is a neighbouring kingdom of Alabasta and to me it would make sense if it was a very warm country like Alabasta. I am not planning on it being a desert kingdom though, just a really warm one. Also, since Alabasta is an island, so is Alharara and that means that the two countries are not connected to each other.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **FanFictionneer**_


End file.
